Kiss Me
by Faedoli
Summary: Edward and Bella are about to get married. Alice is enjoying herself far too much, Jasper is experiencing too many lust emotions, and Emmett is just being his usual psycho self. Where is Jacob? What happens when Mike gets a tiny bit too friendly? Find out


Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I do not, as of yet, own anything. Stephanie Meyer does. I may, in the future, add some original characters.

I do not yet have a beta, so I would appreciate it if you would just bare with me, alright? I may not post as regularly as would be appreciated, but I'll do my best.

Chapter One

The air around me was still and heavy as I stared ahead in horror. It was awful, horrible, catastrophic. In all my life, I can't say I'd ever seen anything more nauseatingly frightful. My throat closed as I opened my mouth to speak. Obviously my body was trying to fight off the vomit that threatened to spill out. Quickly, I shut my mouth again and breathed deeply, calming myself and overcoming the horrid nausea. Once I had composed myself, I made to speak again," Alice, how could you?"

A small, pixie-like teenage girl giggled from my side, her golden eyes gleaming with pleasure. She pulled me forward with enthusiasm, smiling like crazy," Bella, come on! You'll love this!"

I dug my heels into the ground, refusing to step any further out of the safety of the building behind me. I shook my head at her furiously and she pouted, disappointed.

"Please, Bella?" she begged, looking at me with an expression so pathetic that I could not help but feel a touch of guilt for refusing to participate in her plans. It took all I had, but I managed to utter a firm "no". Alice sighed, her spiky black hair moving slightly in a breeze that I did not feel, being inside and all. The pixie-like girl moved her hands to her hips and glared. Despite her anger, I had to suppress a chuckle at her expression. She spoke again," Bella, if you don't come out here right this instant, I won't ever speak to you again!"

My jaw dropped in faux tragedy, my brown eyes widening," You wouldn't!"

The responding look I received could have killed me on the spot. Her gaze was filled with that much venom," Isabella Swan..."

"Jeez, Alice, no need to bring my full name into this!" I exclaimed, raising my eyebrow in mocking. For some reason, being mean to Alice made the horror less horrifying. I lowered my voice for this next part," You know, you're awfully mean to me, even compared to the other vampires that want to kill me."

She tried pouting again," I'm not trying to kill you, Bella! I'm trying to get you to have fun! And you're making it an exceedingly difficult task."

I did not respond after that. Instead, I glared out at the crowd surrounding the large building I was refusing to leave. They were spread around a huge pool area, hot tub included. The entire senior class must have been there, and probably a few other people. I could kill Alice for what she had done.

"If you don't cooperate with me, I'll get Edward out here. He should be here soon anyway," Alice threatened," It _is_ his wedding too."

I moved my glare back to her," This is for the _wedding_?"

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world," What else would it be for?"

"I don't know," I replied," But celebrating my up-and-coming change would be better than this! Now I have to participate!"

Suddenly, a very soft, very familiar voice whispered in my ear, startling me," Now now, Bella, we can't keep our guests waiting. They are very confused as to why you aren't shrieking with delight."

"Edward," I muttered, melting into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm here, love," he said. I calmed instantly, just from being in his presence. The next time he spoke, he addressed the entire party," Well, what are you waiting for? Get the party started!"

I allowed Edward to lead me into the party, not at all uncomfortable with him touching me. He and Alice walked me over to the hot tub, talking to each other along the way.

"Alice," Edward started," You of all people should know not to throw Bella a surprise party. Didn't you _see_ anything?"

She sniffed," Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I saw you arriving much earlier than that and no problem with Bella's response at all. What kept you?"

Edward stiffened ever so slightly. All he muttered in reply was," I ran into trouble on the way."

_Trouble?_ Edward never got into trouble. What in the world could possibly cause Edward trouble. Only one thought came to mind. _Jacob._ I was going to have to talk to him about that later. For now, I was incapable of asking any such questions, as I had to play the role of happy hostess. Joy.

"Hey, Bella," I heard a voice say from behind me," Can I join you?"

Looking behind me, I saw Mike Newton grinning at me, his baby face looking that much more innocent. I smiled in return," It's a free country. Go ahead."

He waited for me to get in first. I sighed and glared at Alice as I reached down and tugged at the bottom of my swim suit cover up. I pulled it slowly over my head, reluctant to lose the only thing hiding my swim suit-clad body from wandering eyes. Blushing, I swiftly crawled into the hot tub, trying to hide myself in the water that much faster. Edward chuckled and got in behind me, pulling me onto his lap. I pressed my face into his bare chest, marveling in his perfection. Mike got in just after Edward, sitting directly across from me. He didn't look happy with the position I was in. Alice climbed in last.

Pouting, Alice commented," You should have gotten in slower. I wanted everyone to see how amazing you look in the bikini I got you."

"Strange as this my seem, Alice, that was the exact reason I got in quickly," I replied, not looking up. I heard her "humph" and simply allowed myself to sink lower into the water.

Mike chose to join in the conversation," Don't worry, Alice. I saw it. It looked great!"

I chose not to reply to that one. Alice giggled. His comment made me feel awkward. I was pretty sure he did not say exactly what he was thinking, due to the light rumble of Edward's chest as he growled too low for anyone besides myself and Alice to hear. Despite Edward's anger, he spoke up as well," Yes, Alice, it was a good choice."

He paused and I just knew he was grinning. The next words out of his mouth, I could tell, were to stake a claim on me and show Mike there was no hope," The color and style make my fiancée look very sexy."

I closed my eyes as I turned cherry-red," Don't encourage her, Edward."

Alice and Mike laughed. Edward chuckled lightly," I most certainly _will_ encourage her. I can't wait to see what she will get you for the wedding night."

My blush got about ten shades darker, and I made a decision out loud," I refuse to do that shopping with Alice. I'd rather take _Charlie_!"

Alice gasped," You're so mean, Bella! That's my favorite part! You can't deny me that!"

"Watch me."

"You could take me," Mike offered in a teasing tone. I knew he was really serious though. He continued," I'm totally unbiased and I know what a man would love!"

I just smiled at him and shook my head," I think I'll take Angela."

Pouted, Alice mumbled," I bet Angela wouldn't pick out anything near as sexy as I would."

I smiled at her," That's that point."

Edward and Alice both frowned, and in unison, said," Huh?"

"You're in sync!"

"What are you talking about, Bella?!" Alice snapped," Don't you _want_ to make Edward positively drool over you?!"

Edward had his say, too," Yeah! Isn't the point to make me want you even more than I already do, if possible?"

I smirked," But why would I do that when I could have so much fun torturing you with modesty?"

Alice's pout immediately turned into a wicked grin," That's amazing, Bella. Perfect. I never knew you had it in you."

"You doubted me?"

"Yes, but I don't anymore," she said, totally honest," Tell you what, if you let me go shopping with you for the wedding night, I won't get you anything _too_ revealing. At least not yet."

I sighed," Fine, you can come. Angela is still coming, though! I need backup if I'm going to go through with that."

Edward was grinning behind me, happy with the turn-of-events. Mike hadn't said anything for a while, so I looked over at him. His gaze was thoughtful and lusty. Ew. He gazed over at me, realizing I was waiting for him to join the conversation. His expression changed to one of amusement," I still think you should take a guy with you, too. A man's opinion might help."

Laughing half-heartedly, I said," Thanks for the offer, Mike, but this is going to be awkward enough with just girls. I probably shouldn't push it. Especially not if I don't want to have a permanent blush on my face."

Everyone laughed, but I could feel Edward tense behind me. Obviously Mike's previous thoughts had upset him. I leaned back against him and he relaxed slightly. We continued talking for a while. Every once in a while, someone would come up to Edward and I and congratulate us. Other than that, the party wasn't so bad. Eventually, as she inevitably would, Jessica came over. She was smiling wide.

"Hey guys!" she said in greeting," Congrats, Bella, Edward. I can't believe you're really getting married!"

"Yeah," I said smiling," We're really excited. Only a week away now."

She grinned," Can I see the ring?"

"I'll show you later if you want. I took it off so I wouldn't get it wet here."

"Cool. I'll come by your place later. We can look at some Victoria's Secret magazines."

"Sounds great!" I said, grimacing on the inside," Alice wanted to do that anyway. We could make it a girl's-night-in."

Jessica beamed," I'll bring Angela by too! Anyway, they're about to play a game of chicken in the pool. Anyone want to join?"

I started to shake my head, but Edward answered," We'd love to."

I stared at him, shocked. Mike immediately agreed to play when he found out I would be. Alice opted out, saying she'd rather watch and take pictures. Scared silly, I followed Edward slowly to the pool. We slipped in and I dunked under the water, trying to get used to its cool temperature. Edward pulled me back up to the surface and dragged me onto his shoulders.

"Edward," I whispered," This is going to end badly. I just know it. I'm not very good at this game. In fact, I usually end up inhaling water and choking."

He chuckled," It'll be fine. I won't let you fall off me. Now let's play chicken, you chicken."

I sighed and resigned myself to play. Alice, being the only senior to sit out, became referee. Referee with a video camera. Darnn that stupid, pixie-shaped vampire! She grinned at me and shouted," Everyone get ready! Get set! Go!"

Edward began moving to our first opponents. Weirdly enough, I was able to knock the girl off her boyfriend's shoulders without Edward keeping me locked firmly in place. That changed quickly. Edward and I were winning so far, but only because he had enough strength to hold me on his shoulders despite my balance issues. Eventually, there were only three teams left: Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, and Edward and I. Edward moved to Mike and Jessica first. He knew I liked Angela too much to want to fight her just yet. Jessica and I locked fingers together, pushing with all our strength. I'm sure the only reason she stayed on was because Mike was strong too. Not as strong as Edward, but still.

Jessica forced a smile even though she was concentrating on pushing me," I'm surprised you made it this far, Bella. With as klutzy as you are, I figured not even Edward could keep you up."

I laughed with her," I'm as shocked as you. Tell you what, I don't really want to play anymore. If I take a dive for you, do you promise not to brag too much later?"

She looked insulted," No! I want to beat you fair and square."

"You asked for it," I said, then I shoved against her a little harder than before. She tumbled into the water, shrieking in surprise. I giggled," Sorry, Jess!"

Mike looked upset as he helped Jessica to the side of the pool. Everyone was watching Angela and Ben and Edward and I now. We met about halfway and smiled at each other. Angela looked about as happy as I was to be playing. She knew she would lose and Ben would be no fun the rest of the day. I locked hands with Angela and whispered in her ear so that Ben couldn't hear," I really don't want to play anymore. I'll take a dive if you want."

Angela smiled at me and whispered back," You don't have to do that. Won't Edward be upset?"

"Of course not. I think he just felt obligated to play since this is our party. I'd rather not win anyway. I don't like the attention."

Of course, Angela didn't either, but she wanted to make Ben happy, so she nodded slightly. I shifted my weight and let out a fake scream as I hit the water. When I surfaced, Ben looked overjoyed and was spinning Angela around in the water and yelling victoriously. Angela smiled discreetly at me in thanks. I smiled back. Edward just looked happy that we played and made it that far. I started to swim to the edge of the pool.

"Our winners!" Alice shouted," Angela and Ben! You both get a free ice cream treat of your choice!"

Things pretty much went back to normal from there. Edward and I hurried back to the hot tub. Angela, Ben, Alice, and Mike joined us. Jessica left early, claiming to need a shower before meeting her family for dinner. She promised to be at my house by eight o'clock. The party lasted for another hour or so, and when it was over, Edward and I drove back to his house in his Volvo. Alice followed behind after taking my truck back to my house.

When we got back to the Cullen home, I was greeted by Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was appraising my bikini with approving eyes. Emmett was joking about how I looked like a drowned rat. I couldn't disagree with him when I finally made it to Edward's room and looked in his bathroom mirror. I looked awful! Scowling, I walked back into his room. He was lying on the bed, already dry and dressed. He caught my expression and asked gently," What's wrong?"

I responded simply with," I look hideous."

Quickly, I walked into his closet to the back corner where Alice had taken to keeping some of my clothes. I had taken to spending the night here frequently, telling Charlie that I was sleeping in Alice's room and going over wedding plans. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I stalked back into the bathroom and closed the door. I took a short shower and dried off, pulling my hair into a damp ponytail before moving to get dressed. Just as a reached my pile of clothing, I realized I had forgotten a bra and a pair of panties.

Groaning, I called out, my voice barely over normal speaking tone," Alice! Help me!"

Being a vampire, she of course heard me. She was in the bathroom with make up and hair supplies in seconds.

"No, Alice, that isn't what I need help with."

She took in my towel covered figure and glanced at the pile of clothes on the counter. Immediately realizing what was missing, she smiled," I'll grab them for you if you let me do your hair and make up."

I shook my head," You'll have enough fun torturing me at the girl's night at my house tonight. I want to be comfortable till then."

"Please?"

"No, I'd rather walk out there in this towel and get them myself!"

She pouted," Fine then. If Edward pounces on you, don't blame me."

I became curious," _Will_ he pounce on me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you willing to take the risk?"

After a moment of deliberation, I decided I was, and walked out of the bathroom in my towel. Alice was gone from the room before I had even taken a step. Edward looked up at me, his expression confused. Then he saw that I was indeed, only in a towel. I blushed as I went back into the closet and grabbed a bra and a pair of panties from a duffel bag underneath my section of clothes. I practically ran back to the bathroom, my face flushed. I didn't really make it to the bathroom, though. Edward was off of the bed and waiting for me, directly in my path to the bathroom. The moment I was within reach, he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I squealed as he jumped on top of me, his usual topaz eyes now a dark shade of onyx.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said, his sweet breath fanning my face," You really shouldn't come into my room wearing only a towel. It might tempt me a little too far."

My heart jumped at his words. I couldn't think of a response. All I was able to say was his name," Edward..."

He grinned at me and began to tug at my towel. I flushed even more than I already was. Teasing me, he pushed my towel so that it fell just over my chest and just under my butt. I was barely covered beneath him. He began placing gentle kisses on my lips and neck and chest. I was gasping for air when he broke away and got off of me," Go get dressed before I change my mind and take you now."

Breathing heavily, I scrambled off of his bed clumsily and hurried towards the bathroom. In my peripheral vision, I saw him lay back down and watch me stumble my way into the bathroom and slam the door. Once there, I leaned on the door and panted, my eyes wide, and let my towel drop. Finally able to form a coherent thought, I closed my eyes and groaned, muttering to myself," If I can't handle _that_, how will I ever manage to survive the wedding night?"

I thought I heard chuckling on the other side of the door, but with my weak human ears, I couldn't be sure. Eager to get into some clothes, I picked up the bra I had grabbed. It was a strange, lacy, red thing. It was very revealing and did not look like it was meant to be worn under clothes at all. Oh well, I could live without a bra. There really wasn't much to support anyway, but if I got cold or Edward touched me...crap.

Sighing, I tossed the red garment to the floor and picked up the panties. Those were even worse than the bra! They were red, too, but were lacy, see-through, _and_ they were a thong! Oh my god! When did I get _those_?! Again, I groaned in frustration. Opening the door just enough to peek out, I asked," Edward, would you pounce on me again if I came out in a towel?"

He grinned at me from the bed," Probably. Why?"

I banged my head on the door frame," Dang it!"

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

I glared, agitated, at nothing in particular," Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

He sat up and looked me dead in the eyes," Tell me, Bella. Maybe I can help."

"I accidentally...grabbed some...inappropriate... undergarments," I stated, blushing from head to toe," And I need to get a more comfortable set."

Now he was grinning," I could grab them for you. If you let me see the pair you have in there right now, that is."

I blushed another ten shades of red," Er..."

"It's your choice. Either get pounced on and ravaged by an aroused vampire, or let me see the panties so that I can have vivid day dreams while you sleep."

That was not something Edward usually said. It made me flush even further, and I felt a strange damp feeling between my legs. He was arousing me! Quickly, I ducked into the bathroom, grabbed the bra and panties, and threw them out the door. In less than two seconds, Edward slipped a pair of white cotton panties and a bra through the crack in the door.

"Thank you very much. I will have a _lot _of fun with that mental image."

I squeaked, embarrassed, and shut the door. Hurriedly, I dressed and calmed myself down before reentering his bedroom, where he was laying on his bed, grinning, and twirling the red lingerie around his fingers. I blushed again," Put those down, Edward."

"Why?" he asked, teasing me," I rather like them."

"I'm going to burn them the minute I get my hands on them. How in the world did they get into my bag? I don't remember buying them!"

Edward's crooked grin grew bigger," Alice did. I shall have to thank her. But I won't waste my breath until I've seen you in them."

I choked on my own spit that I had been swallowing. He shot up and pat my back until I could breathe again. Once my face had returned to its normal color, he spoke again," Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I managed to squeak out, still in shock," But you will _not_ be seeing those on me. Ever."

He chuckled," We'll see. Come on, now, love. You need to eat something before your party tonight."

"Please don't leave me alone with them," I muttered, paling at the thought of facing that alone," I might die of shock, overwhelming beauty advice, or embarrassment."

"Sorry, darling, but I probably shouldn't be there when you look at lingerie in the magazines Alice has stored for tonight."

Groaning, I picked up my ring from the bedside table and placed it on my finger once more. Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin and gathered me in his arms, racing down to the garage to his silver Volvo. He helped me in the passenger side and was immediately in the driver's seat, starting the car. I sighed, content to be in his presence, even as he drove at speeds over one hundred miles per hour. I knew where he was taking me. He was taking me to a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. It was the first place we ate together. The first time we got close.

Quietly, I smiled as I remembered that night. He had rescued me from some sick perverts that had less-than-noble intentions towards me. I remembered climbing into this same Volvo and racing off, that time, not reluctant to get away quickly. But before that I had hated this Volvo.

Edward noticed my smile, and smiled back at me," What are you thinking about?"

I smiled wider," I'm remembering when I used to hate your car."

"You hated it?"

"Actually, I was really just immensely frustrated with you. I wanted to take it out on your car."

He grinned crookedly," That wouldn't have been nice. Plus, it would have been a wasted effort. It would not have been difficult to have this car fixed."

"I know that now. Then, however, I didn't care much. I used to refer to you in my head as 'stupid shiny Volvo owner'. It was really tempting to ram into you when you stopped in front of me the day Tyler insisted on taking me to prom."

His grin grew," Ah, that was a good day. Very amusing."

"For you. Some of us weren't so entertained."

"Actually, you were the only one not enjoying the moment."

I mock glared at him," It was still a mean thing for you to do."

His only response was a chuckle. Dinner went exceedingly well. The meal was free because the chef was a little behind and the waitress was dazzled by Edward. The food took forever to cook and she brought us the wrong order. For the long wait, the meal was free, and I didn't have to feel guilty for Edward buying me anything. The only thing about the evening that bothered me, really, was the fact that I had to return home to an all-girl's party. It was going to be torture. Little did I know how much agony the night would cause me.


End file.
